Hot dog bun
A hot dog bun is a type of soft bun, shaped specifically to contain a hot dog. History ''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' Season one Insert details here. ( ) Season two Insert details here. (Terror, Thy Name is Zombo) Season four Insert details here. (Mayhem of the Moving Mollusk) ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Season one Shaggy had finished cooking the hot dogs (kept on a tray beside hot dog buns and a mustard jar) at the campfire on Rocky Point Beach, when Scooby-Doo crashed into him after meeting the Ghost of Captain Cutler while surfing. : , season 1, episode 2. ''Insert details here. (Decoy for a Dognapper) The first thing Shaggy practically did at Funland was go to the closest food stand, and order a hot dog with all the trimmings and a malt. He was spooked by it all being passed in front of him without anyone behind the counter. Later, more strange things started to happened when fully prepared hot dogs came shooting out from the stand, with Scooby catching each one in his mouth, until Shaggy caught the rest with a big plate.SDWAY: , season 1, episode 8. ''The Scooby-Doo Show'' Season one Insert details here. (Mamba Wamba and the Voodoo Hoodoo) Insert details here. (Make a Beeline Away from that Feline) Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) Season three Insert details here. (Maltese Mackerel) Insert details here. (Misfortune Teller) ''Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders'' Insert details here. ''Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'' Insert details here. ''Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare'' Insert details here. ''Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur'' Insert details here. ''Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays'' Insert details here. ''Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals! ''Insert details here. ''Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy'' Insert details here. Appearances * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo ** 105. ** 208. ** 403. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! ** 102. ** 105. * 108. * The Scooby-Doo Show ** 109. ** 309. * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) ** 301(a). Maltese Mackerel ** 307(b). Misfortune Teller * DTV3. (fantasy) * DTV4. * DTV15. * DTV16. * DTV17. * DTVSF2. * DTVSF5. * DTV22. ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' continuity A girl ate a hot dog at the volleyball tournament. , season 1, episode 4. A full hot dog cart was included in Fred Jones, Jr. plan to catch the Piranha-Goat. When the hot dog cart sped along, it knocked out all the fully made hot dogs in buns, with Shaggy Rogers & Scooby-Doo grabbing a couple each. , season 1, episode 24. ''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' continuity The special Moth dogs were kept in hot dog buns like regular hot dogs. : , season 1, episode 5. Insert details here. ( ) References External links * , the free encyclopedia }} Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 1 objects Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 2 objects Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 4 objects Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! season 1 objects Category:Food and drinks Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) season 3 objects Category:Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders objects Category:Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals! objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 objects Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 1 objects